Tenshi Chūjitsuna
Category: } Tenshi is a aspiring hero, who wants to show the world there is hope and that hope can never be lost. He believes most heros have to be strong in order to protect civilians from harm, Tenshi wants to show the world that as long as there is a sun there is hope, Tho he can not fly. Basic Information Tenshi Chūjitsuna is a U.A student from Class 2-A (Spartan) and is learning how to become a hero. When coming up for a future hero/code name Tenshi decided to call himself "Guardian Angel" due to his quirk and his ability to both protect citizens and take on villains. His family name means loyalty, he is loyal to his family and takes somebody who says hes not really loyal as a major insult. While being in U.A he and his class has been in some crazy adventures, fighting powerful villains, saving even the Universe! '''and he is ready for much more and becoming a hero. Appearance Tenshi has Black hair, with light brown eyes with a height of 5'10. Tenshi usually wears a black hoodie with a white T shirt underneath or his school uniform. By 2nd year his body changed and he decided he wanted a new look, so he now wears a dark blue jacket with a white T shirt and some nice Black with glowing blue headphones, His hair got some tints of blue and his eyes changed to some sort of a greyish blue color. His mutation also gave him a height boost. After going through rebirth, he came out revealing his hidden muscles that he would normally hide by wearing long sleeves, his hair reverted back to its old color as well as getting a new style, his eyes turned golden like, and he became taller (note, despite the photo he does not have a tail). Quirk info True Angel is the quirk Tenshi uses. It allows Tenshi to either increase his defense or offense by saying specific words either in his head or out loud depending on what form he wants to use. There are 4 forms of his quirk he can use, normal forms which he can say in his head or outloud "protector confirmed" or "destroyer confirmed" or his 2 special forms that increase either defense or offense. His 2 special forms of his quirk allow him to do much greater things then his normal form but it can make Tenshi exhausted easily while he must say it outloud "Ultimate Protector Confirmed" or "Ultimate Destroyer Confirmed" and he cant not wisper it. After turning 18 and going through 2 time loops and a mutation, Tenshis quirk has reached its full potential, he no longer needs to say the words to switch sides and he can use both sides of his quirk at the same. Training His Father gave him forms of training such as "Strong Man Training", forms of fighting like Boxing,karate,taekwondo,and more to make sure Tenshi became strong,fast, and very difficult to defeat. One day Tenshi found Golden Knight and asked and begged him to teach him how to use a sword, through time he was taught some basics and Tenshi perfected his sword, bow, and the rest of his quirk so he can be strong. Do to his dads training, he is able to kick a car to the side (The Image Above Shows Tenshi when he was a kid) During the second year, after his body mutated and changed appearances he gain much greater speed then before and even got a slight strength boost. He also created his own form of fighting which he calls "Lion Fist" After a experiment involving 4/5 members of Project ANova, Tenshi got bonus enhanced speed,strength,reflexes, durability Tenshi as he got older decided to teach few people in the ways of Lion Fist, but not just anyone. He is a little biased so if you wern't a pure soul or didn't meet any of the secret criteria you probably wouldn't even be looked at to be trained. He trained Zaizen Subaru out of understanding. And Yasei Kōun'na because she copied his fighting style and didn't want her to just use it without knowing the full move set. It should be noted he did it after learning what her quirk was and that he knew he had to or else she would get hurt without the proper training. Early Life Being born and raised in Musutafu, Japan,Tenshi had some good-decent friends, but he has had some trouble with some of the kids, and always wanted to protect people and that included saving some people even when they were older and bigger. As a kid Tenshi loved to protect people who were being bullied and won most fights. He enjoyed the fights a little and even if he lost he would never stop smiling, it was as if someone taped the smile on his face. Tenshi was a spoiled kid but was a good one. When his quirk manifested he broke a steel table into 4 halves and thought he had super strength like his father but quickly realized that he was able to do more then just super strength, but he couldn't control water like his mother can. He had to move away when his cousin Kōmori Ōkami burned his house to the ground and made his mother have to go to the hospital for 3 months, that day Tenshi finally knew what anger and sadness felt like so he swore that he would find his cousin and make him pay. After the fire the Chūjitsuna family had to move away, through time Tenshi snuck out of his new house and after a battle with xifas he decided to stay in Musutafu and made a living on his own, upgrading a Alleyway that had living requirements due to quirks and friends, and he still lives in Musutafu to this day, just not in a allyway with a computer,lamp,notebook,vending machine, and food anymore. He lives in a mansion he bought. The Chūjitsuna Mansion. Relationships Class= Seat 1 Jason Usoho: Doesnt really think much of Jason, other then him just being AC's brother. Seat 2 Tsumete Kyatchi: Tenshi doesnt really like Tsumete, for more of one reason than many.... Seat 3 Zazumi Iga: Tenshi thinks its cool how he can manipulate metal, tho wonders how far he will go and what Zazumi will be able to do. Seat 4 Arisa On'nanokoto: 2nd friend, is ok with having to help her at times but never gets use to how many lolipops she will pack for a 1 day trip Seat 5 Kazuki Hiro:Best friend and 1st friend, Kazuki has always helped Tenshi out when Tenshi was either lost, needed help, or just simply confused. Tenshi usally when is bored bug Kazuki to talk to him or somthing cause he hates being alone and bored. Seat 6 Feldt Langley.: When shes not being crazy, Tenshi sees her as another Arisa... always eating something sweet. Seat 7 Sakurai Nakamoto: Considering her butler gave Tenshi a suit thats worth 5 thousand US dollors worth, he enjoys being her friend even if its not for the suit sense he doesnt care about it that much. he feels like he owes her. Seat 9 Ishiku Ginga: Tenshi likes how Ishiku can turn his fire into stuff, other then that, they havnt really talked to each other. Seat 10 AC Toriyama: Even if AC keeps spying on Tenshi, he still enjoys the nice moves they do together while fighting sense their quirks work well with each other, even if he doesnt care if AC gets hurt until the enemy is down. Seat 11 King: Tenshi doesnt really like King to much but other then that W.I.P Seat 12 Tatsuki Yoruma: Tenshi hasnt really talked to Tatsuki so, W.I.P Seat 13 Hibiki Shimakaze: Tenshi really just wants to be able to build somthing with hibiki, sense she once drove down the street in a tank. other then that he just sees her as a class mate. Seat 14 Zaizen Miyoshi: Tenshi thinks shes crazy because of how hyper she is. and doesnt want to fight her due to her quirk knowing he will most likley loose. Seat 15 Asahi Hisaya: While Hisaya may see Tenshi as a rival, Tenshi sees him as a friend who is dating his other friend, tho he worries sense Hisaya seems to always rely on moves that are easy to predict or block if you know what he uses as a fighting style. Seat 16 Ichigo Akechi: While Tenshi considers ichigo to be a rival, he is dating his sister Yashi Akechi which made ichigo fight tenshi many times, but after time went on he was chill so Tenshi was chill back. Ichigo and Tenshi both fight very much alike which makes them perfect for duo team battles. Seat 17 Shade Kurogane: Through the beginning he and Shade were good friends, even during the first fight with xifas they worked together well, but alittle after that Tenshi has started to grown a hatred torwards shade, now he wants to give him a third chance but still doesnt like shade to much. Seat 18 Ko Tori: W.I.P Seat 19 Hasaiki Kyoudasha: Not much thought about him. hasnt even talked to him much. Seat 20 Tatsu Kakusu: Tends to always steal the meat out of Tatsu's large sandwhiches while hes not looking, Tatsu and Tenshi are good friends, and has even saved Tatsu's life twice. |-| Family= Kirito Chūjitsuna/Father: While Tenshi doesnt go home much to his parents, when he does visit them. His father makes sure he didnt get weaker by sometimes forcing or throwing weights on him so Tenshi would show his strength by not droping the weights, if he did Kirito would make Tenshi do exercise and go on long runs. (one of the reasons he was happy leaving) Mirai Chūjitsuna/Mother: Even when Tenshi did come home, his mother would still talk to him as if he was there everyday, she would get worried when Tenshi didnt visit for 3 weeks or longer. When Tenshi was gone for longer than 2 months she asked him what he was doing, when Tenshi didnt say the truth and refused to answer she slaped him with water but wasnt mad anymore, infact she was happy his son was home for once. she cherishes theese moments. Yashi Chūjitsuna: After having Himari and Tenshi Jr. Tenshi proposed to Yashi, she said yes. Tenshi loves Yashi greatly and wont let anything happen to her. Kōmori Ōkami: Before use to hate him, wanted to throw him in jail, but currently has a peace treaty with him, meaning both sides cant target each other. Luna Chūjitsuna: Secret sister of whom Tenshi's parents never told him about until Luna discoverd Tenshi with help from someone. Started off on the wrong foot with her trying to attack their parents because of what they did to her, but later on after a talk they both fully considered each other siblings and Luna just joined in on the family. Fujita Kozo: After Tenshi found out he was a clone of him and his friends with their memories, he didn't know what to think, but saw him as a brother as his original name was Chūjitsuna Kozo, Tenshi believes Kozo saved his soul when he was in the dark, Kozo helped Tenshi see the light in things once more. "As long as an angel has its wings, we soar in the light. Only the fallen crawl in the darkness." Yashura Akechi: While Tenshi doesnt have anything against quirk kids, Tenshi was lied to and was told Yashura was somehow made in a lab which made Tenshi not like him much. Tenshi also recently found out hes a grandfather to Tenshi the 3rd and Sonkei Chūjitsuna. Coincidentally thats the same name as Tenshi himself and his Grandfather. Tenshi Chūjitsuna 2nd: Twin of Himari Chūjitsuna blood born Son, Tenshi hopes that one day when Jr. gets older and has a kid, he names his son Tenshi as well to start some sort of family tradition. Himari Chūjitsuna: Twin of Tenshi Jr Chūjitsuna, blood born Daughter. Otori Chūjitsuna: Twin of Ayaka Chūjitsuna, blood born Son. Ayaka Chūjitsuna: Twin of Otori Chūjitsuna, blood born Daughter. Hayami Chūjitsuna: Twin of, blood born Daughter. |-| Xifas= Dumpsterfire: While Tenshi isnt a member of xifas,Tenshi sees DF as a friend sense DF sees Tenshi as the same, or atleast thats what Tenshi thinks. They both helped each other out. Yandere Adams: Tenshi doesnt like being near Yandere most of the time due to her quirk, when he is near, he makes sure to not even try to look at her. Kong Gang Roung: Tenshi kicked kong through his own house which he was sorry for, now there friends. oh and Tenshi also sent a building to fall on kong due to a fight. other then that there.... Neutralish... there either friends or blank or fighting. Yashi Akechi: Tenshi is dating Yashi, and is kind of obsessed with her. He wants to protect her, one of the only reasons Tenshi challenged Yashi to a duel was to beat her so he could later on ask her out, which worked. He hates it when people call her "She Devil" or "She demon" and she doesnt want to be called it. He will protect her even if it means fighting his own classmates. Vampire E: Vampire E is one of the few people that Tenshi is actually scared of, due to E's quirk Tenshi is scared of him but always goes emotionless so E wont attack Tenshi. It became a self defense instinct when hes near E. Mimi Ashur: Tenshi was warned about her by Kobba he hasnt fought her yet, nor does he talk to her, much or at all. Aries Edo: Tenshi never talked or seen him. Kobba: Tenshi sees Kobba as a friend, for Kobba helped Tenshi out on multiple occasions. Tenshi doesnt fully Trust Kobba due to learning more about him, finding out Kobba is a snake,ect. Naomi Kita: Tenshi only ran into her once, when Naomi appeard infront of Tenshi, Tenshi jumped to the side and ran away thinking he was under attack. Jun Ito: Tenshi hates Jun after learning that he liked Yashi, he found out on his own. They both have a sort of rivalry, when Tenshi started dating Best Girl, Juns hatred only grew and Tenshi sees that rivalry as a win for him, they both still hate each other. When Tenshi is hurt he ask for Minoru instead of Jun even though Jun comes everytime. Minoru Ito: Tenshi prefers Minoru then his brother to come heal him. Due to Minrous girlfriend, Minoru isnt around much but Tenshi still talks to Minoru and sees him as a good friend. Fusatsune Yoshida: Tenshi knows that Bull shark and Blue Shark are brothers, while he doesnt talk to Bull much he still is impressed and amazed by his quirk. Ai Akiyama: Tenshi is sometimes weirded out by Ai's questions she ask him. But other then that they havnt really talked, when Tenshi got ambushed Tenshi pretended to get ready to fight and then ran. Ai grabed him and threw him back. Fusanaga Yoshida: Blue Shark is Tenshis first friend in Xifas, he showed Blue his hidden allyway and its tech and blue was amazed and curious, they became friends. Blue helped Tenshi out whenever Tenshi asked and even when he wasnt asked to, Tenshi helps blue back. They are both really good friends. Haru Hojo: Tenshi was blinded temperamentally by Star in the first fight, it was to support Xifas escaping sense when a hero arrived, he stoped Tenshi being tranced. Later on when Tenshi challenged Star Gaze he bet before the battle "Loser has to buy the winner whatever they want for a week" of course Star now was defenetly not going to loose, when the battle ended Tenshi ended up loosing, Tenshi was stuck paying for items Star Gaze wanted for a week. Danai Hamasaki: Tenshi likes the tech trio, so he also likes New lucas inventions, even if one was made to fight him. Iro Maki: Tenshi doesnt like Flipper or Anna much, when they both saw Tenshi and some of his classmates they continuously swaped and shuffed them all. Anna Aki: Tenshi doesnt like Anna or Flipper much, when they both saw Tenshi and some of his classmates they continuously swaped and shuffed them all. Niko Motoya: Tenshi met Flash while Tenshi was eating a hamburger, he was told a bit about flash and Yashi introduced Tenshi to him, Tenshi almost choked cause he wasnt expecting flash to look like a samurai. Flash already was told stuff about Tenshi. There both Neutral. Scotty: Tenshi hates Teleporting unless it actually helps him in a way, he doesnt have a opion on Scotty yet, he doesnt see her as a friend or foe. Talick Dales: Tenshi first met Talick after Talick destroyed something Tenshi spent 40 minutes making, Tenshi doesnt like Talick. The Prince: Tenshi met Prince after his cousin temporary memory wiped him, Prince made Tenshi belive they were friends |-| Other= Tashina Tokoshami: Tashina is Tenshi's 3rd friend he ever had, Tashina most of the time is in a bad mood and gets angry easy, but Tenshi doesnt care, he still sees her as one of his best friends. Yuu Owari: While Traveling around, Tenshi met Yuu, they both became friends fast but they like to fight each other to prove whos stronger. Tenshi has one more lost than Yuu at the moment but he will try to get stronger. Tsubasa Serafu: Tenshi thinks Tsubasa needs to get more social interaction and spend less time with his head in his books. Tsubasa has few friends and even fewer things to say, which makes Tenshi want to help him find a good friend, tho he doesnt want to force it. Recently all his books were destoryed, so Tenshi sees this as a chance for him to get Social Interaction. Tōku Tekku: Tenshi likes how Tōku joined his team and helps him out alot, Tōku gives Tenshi modified tech and Tenshi helps Tōku with his Test. Golden Knight: When Tenshi was younger, alittle after his house burnt down, he went looking for the man who saved him and his family, Golden Knight. After finding Golden Knight he begged to be trained by him, Golden Knight declined at first and said Tenshi was to young, Tenshi came searching and finding him everyday, eventually Golden Knight said yes. Tenshi was one of the youngest apprentices he had at the time. They both worked on a fighting style that mixed both the old knight ways, and some made up and modern moves. Major Battles and Events '''Angel and cyborg vs Xifas Fight: '''During this fight, Tenshi and Shade Kurogane were walking the streets of Musutafu they were both suddenly attacked by all the members of Xifas, after time went on the battle became a 2v2 leading with Best girl and Dumpsterfire vs Tenshi and Shade, while Shade was holding Dumpsterfire off, Tenshi was in a stale mate being unable to hurt Best girl wasting his energy. Eventually in the end it ended with Shade being extremely hurt and Tenshi tranced by Yandere allowing Xifas to escape before heros show up. '''Fire and Ice Fight: After Kobba took him to see Euphemious so he could explain how he fought Yashi Tenshi quickly went to work to train his quirk in preparation for a battle he has been waiting for, after catching Both Yashi and Dumpsterfire at the park, he went to them requesting a battle against Best girl, hoping he would win he was surprised of her massive speed. But after a major battle which caused the park and houses to get destroyed the battle ended with Tenshi standing tall and Best Girl on the ground Knocked out with Tenshi's last words being before he left "I am strong" Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Males Category:Spartan SII S-173 Category:Spartan SII S-173 Hero Category:Main Characters Category:The Reckless